CP-612
"This is what I do. I put myself first, because its war." CP-612 or "Xera" was a Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Captain for the Grand Army of the Republic and a Clone Trooper for the well known clone group Purple Squad. He joined the squad for the Second Battle of Devaron. After Events He was lying to Costin Jr when Gree was captured by Commando Droids and Asajj Ventress. Costin Jr said to Xera to watch his back because he knew what he was doing. Rex found out that Xera was lying and he told Jr right away. Xera ran away to find seppies and tell them to exterminate them, but Xera was found out by ARC-6446 "Bow" and he shot him on the spot saying "You're a disgrace Xera. You swore an oath an oath that cannot be broken.. You betrayed all of us, and it doesn't matter now." "You know nothing of what I had to do." "I know that betraying your brothers is no way to do it Xera." Xera was then shot and killed on the spot. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Xera, was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Born and bred from cloner Jango Fett's DNA, and trained by the ARC troopers and Bounty Hunters on Kamino. Xera used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15a blaster rifle, grenades and a DX- blaster extension cable. Xera sometimes forget to go to training and was always yelled at for it by his team, who then dumped him for it. Xera completed his training with another clone cadet squad and then two more. Xera was later sent to Clone Group Purple Squad. . Not All Is Right "It's not going to end well. You never trusted them right?" "Never. But its a way of living in this day and age. Age is just a number and timing is just a number as well. It's something we all now do." "But what the hell. We now fight for those who never fight after those things. Just make sure it was the way. And it never shows others what we do know about those who are not about it." Death on Devaron During the battle on Devaron, Xera was in the battle and then he decided to betray his team. Xera made a deal with Asajj Ventress and kept hidden that Gree was captured by the enemy. Rex later found out and told Jr that Xera conspired with the enemy. Bow then found Xera and said "You're a disgrace Xera. You swore an oath that cannot be broken, no matter how hard you can try!. You betrayed all of us. You broke all our trust." "You know nothing of what I had to do." "I know that betraying your brothers is no way to do it Xera." Xera was then shot and killed by Bow. Xera was later found by Count Dooku who then said "Well, looks like my work failed. And this cannot get out by the CIS be careful those who wont be distracted by those who want to something like this." He was later buried by the home forces. Category:Clones